The Valentine's Day Tree
by susan friedman
Summary: Inspired by a friend who made on of her own. Complete in one chapter. All about life, love and light. Rapunzel is seven months pregnant for the first time and she feels completely out of her element. Leave it to the King and Queen to save the day. Edited for content with a new ending. Happy Valentine's Day everyone


The Valentine's Day Tree

Rapunzel was in her element. She was in the kitchen whipping up another batch of chocolate hearts and flowers to give to Eugene for Valentine's Day. She persuaded the royal baker; although the royal physician advised against it.

After all she was seven months pregnant.

She needed cheering up badly. Eugene was paying less and less attention to her and was concentrating more on his duties as Capitan of the Guard. And besides, she felt like a fat little rat that had too much cheese.

A ball she couldn't get rid of.

And the conversation she had with Eugene that morning hadn't helped either. It only made her more self-conscious of her size and weight.

Well, it wasn't as if he was being nasty, Rapunzel decided, he just didn't know any better. She had to realize that. Eugene told her story about the pumpkin contest they had at the orphanage every year at Halloween. During his last year, one of the teachers managed to the find the biggest pumpkin he'd ever seen.

And that's what she reminded him of.

Tears welled up in the eyes and Rapunzel ran from the room, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"What did I say?" she heard Eugene ask as she flew out the door.

XXXXXX

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?"

She looked up to find her mother standing over her. Rapunzel was standing in the enclosed glass terrace staring out window; looking at nothing in particular. The scenery was lovely to be sure, but she was too upset to notice.

"I don't know, Mother," Rapunzel said, continuing to stare out the window. "I can't explain it. I seem to get upset so quickly these days. And besides that…"

She could feel the Queen's arms as they wound around her shoulders. "Go on."

Rapunzel placed her hand on her mother's arm. "I just feel like a beached whale, Mother. You know; the kind you read about in all those nature books?"

The Queen turned her daughter around. "Rapunzel," she said, smiling, pulling her closely. "I'm not really sure about a beached whale, but I can tell you that my emotions and eating habits were exactly the same as yours. First pregnancies can be hard on you. You do remember that I was extremely sick while I carried you. We search for the Magic Flower to restore my strength. It saved my life and more importantly, you were born. Eugene is to be thanked my love. He brought you to us, safe and sound. He took personal risk in returning you to us and we thank him every day for that."

The Queen smiled and dried Rapunzel's eyes. "Hey, I have an idea. It's something that I used to do whenever I got upset, especially for Valentine's Day. Besides, I heard that you baked up a storm in the kitchen this morning."

Rapunzel nodded, and then smiled shyly. "I got some ideas from a book I was reading, about sharing chocolates with your husband."

Her mother grinned and shook her head. "Of course, I heard you made plenty and that would be fun, but I have another idea. We can use some of those chocolate hearts and flowers. She pulled Rapunzel close, kissed her forehead and release her. Her mother, acting more like a schoolgirl than great monarch that she was, grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

XXXXX

Eugene shrugged and looked up at his father in law. "You think this will work?"

The King nodded and the two stepped back and surveyed their handiwork.

In front of them were two pine trees decorated with candy and chocolate hearts, paper hearts and flowers using pink ribbons as tinsel.

Eugene cocked his head. "What did you call this?"

The King smiled. "It's called a Valentine's Day tree, Eugene."

Eugene frowned. He'd never even heard of that. "A Valentine's Day tree?"

His father in law nodded. "Something the Queen's family came up with when she was a little girl. It carries on the Christmas tradition while celebrating a completely different holiday. It's a good thing to get the entire family involved in. And it make her happy."

"Do you mind if I ask where you get the trees from?

"They are delivered to us each year for exactly this purpose. When we are through with them, they are planted into the garden where they will grow sturdy and strong."

"Where are the Queen's trees?"

"Over there," the King said, turning to point, "in that corner. They should be here any moment to start decorating. Then we'll compare the four of them."

"Why now?" Eugene countered, "We've been married to each other for a while."

"We decided to share our tradition with you because of Rapunzel's condition. It was my wife's idea. She thought it would cheer it up."

And suddenly, as if on cue, Rapunzel and the Queen entered the room, smiling and laughing. Her mother pulled her over to their trees and looked back at Eugene and the King.

"Alright, you two, we are finally here. Let the games begin."

XXXXX

That night, the winning tree was moved into the separate bedchambers where they could admire it before retiring for the night.

The two other trees were brought to the enclosed terrace where they would be taken care of.

"Very inventive, Eugene, I'll have to give you that much."

Eugene smiled and nodded. "Thank the royal kitchen. It was their idea. " He shook his head. "I couldn't believe they actually use these to serve fancy cookies."

The two stared over at Eugene's Valentine's Day tree. Dotting the tree, along with the chocolate hearts and flowers, were tons of miniature frying pans with red hearts painted on the back of each one.

"Your father asked why the frying pans," Eugene said, smiling. "I told him that's how we met."

Rapunzel smiled. "I am so sorry for hitting you on the head. If I only knew…"

"If I only knew what I was getting myself into, I might not have climbed that tower. I had no idea you and that lizard were in there. And I thought I was alone."

Rapunzel's green eyes opened wide. "EUGENE," she screamed at him. She tried to run, but Eugene held her down and brought his lips to hers.

When they both came up for air, he looked in to her eyes. "If I hadn't climbed that tower, I wouldn't have my castle, I wouldn't have a family and I definitely wouldn't have you. And," he continued patting belly," there wouldn't be our daughter."

Rapunzel frowned. "How do you know it's a daughter?"

Eugene smiled. "A man knows these things, Princess. You'll just have to trust me. And I'm sorry about the pumpkin comment. I didn't realize how big a part emotions play when you're pregnant. I'll watch my words with care. I love you, Rapunzel, Happy Valentine's Day."

"And I love you too, Eugene. And you really should watch your words with care." And she pulled him close and their lips met yet again before he could say another word.

XXXXXX

Their Royal Majesties were staring at their winning tree, along with the chocolate hearts and flowers, mixture of the Corona sun symbol and the Magic Flower.

"Nice tree you came up with," the Queen said, staring at her husband, eating one of the chocolate hearts. "These are absolutely delicious."

The King, who had several already, was tackling a chocolate flower. "We'll finish the whole tree," he laughed. "By the way, love, how did you come up with this idea and then say it was tradition?"

The Queen smiled, grabbing another chocolate heart. "It worked, didn't it? Maybe it's about time we started a tradition, don't you think? Everyone is now on good terms and we have something to do with the chocolate besides eating it." She patted his hand as he reached for another flower.

The King laughed and took his wife into his arms. "Maybe you're right. I think we should," he whispered, covering her lips with his.


End file.
